Happy New Year LL style!
by Luke'sGirl
Summary: Luke and Lorelai go to NY to celebrate the New Year.


I just got this idea not but a few seconds ago so forgive me if the story sucks!!!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!

Set before the 5th season.

* * *

December 29

"Coffee in large quantities." Lorelai practically yelled as she entered the Diner, but it was close to 10 so no one was in the Diner but herself, Luke and Kirk. But it was 5 minutes until Kirks bedtime so he should be leaving soon.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked out of routine.

"It's Friday."

"Oh." That was all he needed to know, Friday Night Dinners were getting alot worse lately. Emily must be getting bored.

"Yeah, she was evil, I mean like the secretery of satan evil." Luke filled her favorite blue mug with coffee.

"Why the secretery?" He asked as he gave her, her beloved drink.

"Because we all know secreteries do all the real work, the men are just there purely for the image."

"Alright, you need anything else with your coffee?"

"No, I'll just to sit here and wallow in self-pity."

"Now that would ruin the Diner's atmosphere."

"No one is in here except Kirk, speaking of Kirk: Kirk aren't you supposed to be in bed at 10 o'clock?"

"Yeah so." Kirk replied, he really didn't like bing bossed around.

"Well it is 10:02, you're late."

"Oh no!!! Mother well be really mad. She might not let me watch Dora in the morning." With that he threw some bills down and ran out the door.

Lorelai turned her attention back to Luke.

"Sooooo, what are you doing this New Years Eve?" Lorelai inquired.

"Same thing I do every New Years Eve."

"What's that?"

"Sleep." The monosyllabic man returned almost embarrassed at how pathetic he sounded.

"Do you even stay up and watch the ball drop?"

"No, I just go to bed in one year, and wake up in the next."

"Sounds very exciting." She sarcasticly remaked.

"Yeah well...what do you do?"

"I usually watch the ball drop with Rory, but now that she has a boyfriend (you choose) I have nothing to do. I will probably still watch ol' Dick Clark. You know, I have always wanted to go to New York and watch it in real life."

"So go."

"I can't go by myself, I would get lost in the crowd, and would have no one to kiss at midnight. It would be even more pathetic than watching it alone at home."

"Oh."

"Yeah well... you can't win them all. Good-night Luke. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lorelai."

* * *

December 31 6:45 PM 

Lorelai was sitting on her couch watching TV when she heard something outside so she went to the window and looked, only to see Luke's green truck pull up.

'What the?' she wondered.

She walked over to the door and opened it up before Luke even reached the steps.

"What are you doing here?"

"What a nice welcome." He answered sacrasticly. "Go get ready quick, we're going to New York."

"Wha.."

"Hurry! Or we won't make it on time." He rushed her.

Lorelai had freshened up in record time, and was ready to go in 15 minutes.

"While they were in the truck Lorelai asked: "Why are we going and what made you want to go?"

"I don't know." he answered. In all reality he knew. (_italics are memory_)

_He had just been sitting in his apartment when he remembered "You know, I have always wanted to go to New York and watch it in real life." That statement rolled aound in his head for what seemed like hours before he decided to go to New York and take Lorelai with him. Then maybe their New Years wouldn't be so horribly pathetic. So he got dressed in his nicest flannel, and got ready, trying to impress Lorelai without drawing too much attention to himself and having her know he was trying._

So they were sitting in his truck, in an awkward silence most of the ride to New York. Until that is Lorelai spoke up and reminded him:

"You know this means you'll have to kiss me at midnight."

"Aw Geeze!"

"What is it that terrible, the sheer thought of having to kiss me?" She faked insult.

"Geeze." he mumbled

"I'll have you know, I am a wonderful kisser, you should be honored to kiss me."

"Uh huh, I'm sure." he thought best if he just played along with her bits.

"Oh you don't believe me, I should be insulted, but I am going to be the better person and rise above all this."

"Be my guest."

That produced a nice scoff from Lorelai, and then a small chuckle from Luke.

About 30 minutes later they arrived and were standing waiting for the ball to drop.

"Oh...I need one of those and those and that and those." Lorelai exclaimed as she saw the hats and glasses, a other junk.

"That stuff is such a waste of money." Replied Luke in his normal manner.

"Oh hush you, or I will get some for you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Go ahead, I won't wear it."

"Yes you will." She ordered two of everything. She placed a hat atop his usual blue one. But he refused even more when she went to put the glasses on him and the glow jewelery on him, so she just left him with the hat.

Not much longer they were counting down the final minute, then 30 seconds, then 10...9...8...7... Luke turned to Lorelai..."So you're a wonderful kisser?" Luke asked in a hushed tone, putting his face awefully close to Lorelai's.

...4...3... "Yeah, amazing." she whispered...1... and he kissed her, long, softly, sweetly, and passionately.

"Happy New Years." Luke said as he pulled back from the kiss, but not for long, she pulled him back in.

* * *

I was sitting at home and watched the ball drop at 11 because NY is an hour ahead of my time. Anyway, I told my mom, I'm gonna go see that in person one day. It is so pretty. Then I thought, hey let's have the LL Duo go watch it.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
